Bound By Feelings
by coolcalm
Summary: Gon and the gang are back but this time somethings changed. (I'm bad at summeries) Gon x Killua [ABANDONED]
1. Reunion

**Bound By Feelings**

** Chapter 1 – Reunion**

It was a busy morning in York New city and the local café was no exception with tables packed and waiters and waitresses running back and forth, there was a young blond haired man in a black suit sitting by himself looking out the window. A waitress walks up to the table he was sat at mildly annoyed that it was a busy day with little tables and this young man took up a booth that can hold up to four people, and he's only drinking coffee.

"Hello sir are you ready to eat?" the waitress said hoping he would get what she was implying.

breaking his train of thought he turned to her and replied "not quite yet sorry, I'm waiting for old friends to show and they should turn up soon. Do you mind getting 4 menus?"

"Certainly" The waitress walks off a little happier knowing that those seats will soon be filled by paying customers.

After a 5 minutes the door of the café walks in with a familiar face with white hair and pale skin holding a skate board. Kurapika's face lights up.

"Yo." Killua said raising his hand and waving

Kurapika just returned with a smile reserving words for when Killua is at his table to prevent him from needing to shout across the room.

"You haven't change one bit" Kurapika said as white haired boy took a seat and looked at the menu.

"Not like you have either, you still as boring as ever" Killua said with a smile on his face.

That's not true, they both have changed, it's been 3 years since they've seen each other, Killua is a taller with a little bit of scruff on his chin on where he has forgotten to shave this morning. Kurapika look more adult and mature with him not being so skinny any more.

"Any idea of when Gon and Leorio is meant to get here?" Killua said as he put down his menu.

"They should have been here 10 minutes ago!, you too!" Kurapika said getting increasingly angry.

"Sorry, sorry, things came up" Killua said holding up his hands like he was the victim, that only made Kurapika more angry. As Kurapika was about to open his mouth he was interrupted by the waitress who has returned and is a lot more smiley.

"Hello sir, Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" The waitress said.

"Do you guys sell any alcohol?" Killua said so casually.

"Killua!" Kurapika yelled

"What I'm over 18" Killua raising his hands again like he was being attacked

"Barley!, besides it's 2 o' clock!" Kurapika said frustrated.

"Fine!" Killua said as he gave in "I'll take a lemonade thanks"

"Certainly" the waitress smiled trying to hide her frustration "_NO FOOD! __AND THESE GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE RICH HUNTERS!__" _she thought to herself.

The door swung open and in walked a tall man in a blue suit.

"Old man!" Killua yelled across the café.

"Where's the respect for elders?" he said with a big smirk on his face. As he sat next to Kurapika the waitress returned with Killua's drink.

"Hello sir can I get you anything, like food?" she said looking at Leorio

"Just a coffee thanks" Leorio said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Right away" The waitress said walking away some what defeated "_WHY DI D THAT GUY MAKE ME BRING 4 MENUS! , I'VE SEEN FISH DRINK LESS LINQUIDS THEN THESE GUYS"_' she thought just getting herself more angry.

"Is Gon a no-show?" Leorio said considering how late he was.

"It's not like Gon to do that, perhaps he's lost?" Killua wondered And as if on queue the door swung open once more to see a boy in shorts with spiky black hair with great brown eyes.

"SORRY GUYS, I GOT LOST!" Gon yelled across the café making everyone turn there head at him but Gon didn't mind. Gon ran to there table nearly pushing over the waitress with Leorio's drink. Gon sat down next to Killua and gave him a hug. Killua quickly turned red and batted him away and looked down to cover his big smile. The waitress return looking at Gon with a glimpse of hope.

"Hello Sir, can I get anything for you, we serve food, drink and food! Mostly food!" the waitress said desperately. After looking at his menu and a bit of umming and ahhing from Gon he decided on what he wanted.

"Hot chocolate please" Gon said with a big smile on his face.

"right away" The tired waitress said as she sighed and walked away.

"It's been a while since we've all been together" Kurapika said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea, How come you guys are back from the dark continent?" Gon questioned

"Well the zodiacs need to take turns escorting resources from the dark continent back to the home continent" Leorio said stretching his arms "It's a hell of a trip! 6 mouth without being on dry land!" he added.

The waitress returned with Gon's drink.

"Feel free to eat here too, we have a wide range!" she said then walked off once she got no response.

"What's her problem?" Gon asked.

"I don't know, women I suppose" Killua Shrugged.

"speaking of women, what happened to Alluka?" Kurapika questioned

"Oh yea!" Gon suddenly remembers

"Well" Killua sat back as he begun explaining "I trained with her and now she's strong enough that she doesn't need me any more to protect her 24/7" he paused to take a sip of his lemonade "She can't use Somthing's power but she is still a strong nen user" Killua finished.

"Leorio!, are you a doctor yet?" Gon asked innocently. Leorio face-palmed himself and tried to regain his composure.

"That's a 7 year degree remember!" Leorio said looking for some understanding on Gon's face, when he didn't get it he just continued "I'm making good progress with a lot of hands on experience!" Leorio said pleased with himself. "What's been going on with you Gon?" Leorio asked "What's your new goal? Do you have any?" Leorio continued.

"Well for the first year I did nothing but boring school work since I lost my nen and then I-" Gon started explaining before he was interrupted by Killua.

"YOU LOST YOUR NEN!" Killua yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME, I COULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!"

"Well I thought you where having fun travelling the world with Alluka" Gon said upset, he hates being yelled at by Killua.

"DON'T MIND ME WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIED TO HUNT YOU DOWN?, YOU DON'T HAVE THE LUXERY OF BEING ABLE TO BE UNPRETECTED!" Killua continued furiously.

"Killua calm down your upsetting Gon!" Kurapika said as he looked to Gon who was nearly crying by this point.

"OH POOR GON, IT'S NOT LIKE HE COULD HAVE DIED OR ANYTHING!" Killua yelled sarcastically.

"He's ok now" Leorio interjected as Gon began to cry. Killua heart began to melt, as he hugged Gon.

"I'm sorry Gon, just please next time something like that happened just call me!" Killua said once calmed down.

"you at least got your nen back, right Gon?" Kurapika

"Yea" Gon said as he wiped his tears from his face "It was real easy too!, I just needed to reopen my nodes! , Wing-san was right, nen is like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget!" Gon said while being released by Killua's embrace to drink his hot chocolate.

"What do you want to do now with yourself?" Killua asked curiously.

"Well I've been thinking, there was these travel logs from the dark continent, an east and a west one. But we've only found the east one" Kurapika and Leorio knew all of this but they wanted Gon to keep explaining.

"There are a lot of reasons why we might not have found the west one, but after a lot of thought, I came to one conclusion." Gon said. "It's still being written!" Kurapika and Leorio's jaws dropped, They heard this explanation before! When they had an encounter with Ging's group in the dark continent. They didn't know why Ging explained this too them, maybe for this very reason!

"I've already found my dad, now I want to go to the dark continent to find another family member, the author of the travel logs!" Gon explained with a determined look on his face.

"I WANT TO FIND DON FREECES!"

* * *

**A/N: **_**This is my first Fan Fic but don't let that hold you back from criticizing me go wild! There is plans to be a lot of killuaxgon stuff but before that I needed this chapter to fill in some blanks. This took a while to write and I have a new found respect for other Fanatic writers! This series I hope is going to go on for a while but It takes a long time to write.**_

_**Please review and tell me how to improve!**_

_**Edit: wow I need to take better care in the future of proof reading, if you spot a typo, please tell me!**_


	2. Pretty Please!

**Chapter 2 – Pretty Please!**

"Absolutely not!" Kurapika said firmly.

"Why not!" Gon moaned.

"It's extremely dangerous, plus there's no way you'll get approved by the hunters association so the only you're getting to the dark continent is if I smuggle you on a ship that is very highly regulated!" Kurapika explained.

"I'm ok with that!" Gon said missing Kurapika's point.

"But I'm not!, I still need to get my clan's eyes back from that prince and I can't risk getting kicked out of the zodiacs now, they have resources that I don't have access too" Kurapika said without budging. Leorio put down his drink and cleared his throat.

"Kurapika" he began "Name one time that you said no to Gon and he just did what you said. When Gon has a goal in mind he will not give it up, so if we don't help him get to the dark continent then he will find someone who will, most likely get caught and then executed! If Gon has a shot at getting to the DC then it's with our help!"

"Just because he's stubborn doesn't mean he should get what he wants! I can't believe your agree with him, you've been to the dark continent and you know how dangerous it is!" Kurapika said.

"I'm not siding with him, I just know what he'll do." Leorio said.

"plus I'm strong" Gon piped in "I spent 2 years training!"

"and he was able to take down a royal guard chimera ant by himself." Killua imputed his opinion.

"You of all people Killua should know that Gon could barley take down a royal guard" Kurapika said as he called for the check "Besides you need more than just strength, I done talking about it for today" He placed money on the table, took his things then left with the other 3 doing the same.

"Don't worry Gon you have a month before we get on the ship back to the DC, so you have until then to convince Kurapika. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now" Leorio said while walking out the café. Gon replied with a nod.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kurapika asked

"Can we get some food somewhere?, I starving!" Killua said.

~_Time skip to 7:00pm_~

"Hi welcome to Yorknew's finest hotel service how may I help you?" A smiley manager asked.

"Do you guys want to get a joint room to cut costs?" Leorio suggested with everybody agreeing.

"sorry sir! We don't have four single bedroom accommodation available at the moment! The best we can do is a family room with two single bedrooms and one double." The hotel manager informed.

"ME AND KILLUA CAN SHARE THE DOUBLE BEDROOM!" Gon said a little too loudly with Killua trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It only has one double bed in it" The hotel manager said with wonder

"Yea it's fine, we're best friends!" Gon said with a huge smile on his face. Killua just wanted to die at this point.

"_Gon should know by now what others might think when __he__ says something like that!_" Killua thought as his face turned red.

"Are you ok with that Killua?" Leorio asked

"It's fine, we can have a pillow fight and stay up late watching movies" Killua said casually. That was an understatement. It wasn't just fine with it, he preferred it.

~_Time Skip to 10:00pm~_

Gon and Killua both are in the process of getting ready for bed when Killua sees Gon looking in his backpack looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked

"I forgot my pyjamas!" Gon said looking upset "I knew I should have just let Mito-san pack my bag!"

"_He __travails__ all the time! And he still forgot to pack something as basic as night wear? That's Gon for you." _Killua thought. What happened next Killua wasn't ready for. Gon took his shirt and shorts wearing nothing but tighty wighties and a singlet. Killua's eyes widened, it's not like he hasn't seen Gon in his underwear before it's just he thought he might have grown out of that sort of style, apparently not. Killua couldn't stop checking Gon out as he adjusts his underwear to be more comfortable. Gon suddenly looks up and Killua darts his head away hoping Gon didn't see him. Gon hoped into bed with Killua in his blue and white striped pyjamas waiting for him. Killua doesn't know what's wrong with him, he's seen Gon like this, in fact he's MORE of Gon than this but he can't stop looking at Gon in his little underwear, and when Gon is covered by the blankets all he can do is think about Gon. Killua turns away from Gon turning off the light.

"_What's going on with me! I need to get a grip! It's nothing new! And I know what's under the-_" before Killua can finish his thought Gon jumps on him whacking him with a pillow. Killua throws half naked Gon off him as quick as he can.

"Idiot, what did you do that for!" Killua said quite angrily.

"I'm board!"Gon said

"Well I'm not, in fact I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep right now!" Killua said as a desperate attempt to keep Gon off him.

"KILLLLUA!" Gon moaned

"Night Gon" Killua said as he turns his head away from Gon again. Killua felt his entire face light red!

"_Gon was on me!, That idiot was on me wearing noting but those ridiculously small underwear!" _Killua's heart was pumping harder and harder, so hard that he was afraid Gon could hear it who was only arms reach away sulking about how Killua didn't want to have a pillow fight with him.

"_Why all of a sudden is he making me feel this way!" _Killua thought "_He's Gon!, The only thing that has changed about us is our age! " _Killua was getting frustrated about feeling this way. Just as Killua thought he could calm down he suddenly realized he had an erection!

"_How long have I had it, did Gon see!, did Gon feel it when he jumped on me?" _Killua's face instantly went red again as he reached down and tucked it away in the elastic of his pants and just tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**_** Thanks for reading! This chapter I tried to put some development of both Gon getting to the DC and with Killua's feelings for Gon. This Chapter was shorter than last, please don't expect a curtain number of words from me I normally have a goal that I want to achieve in a chapter and just keeping writing until I complete it to a reasonable degree. Please review! It's the only way I have to know whether or not you like it or not and will help me improve, even if it's just a "I like it" or "I don't like it" please just let me know. :) **_


	3. Out And About

**Chapter 3 – Out And About**

Kurapika gets up out of bed rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. He has a shower and then gets changed into some fresh clothes. As he walks up to the door he hears the sizzling of a pan frying something and the smell of bacon looming around in the air. He opens the door and finds the table all set up with Gon there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Kurapika!" Gon said as he slides bacon on too one of the plates laid out.

"Gon? What's all this?" Kurapika questioned.

"Oh, this? This is nothing!" Gon scratches the back of his neck "It's been a while since we all sat down together and had a breakfast, so I decided to make it nice!"

Kurapika sighed "My answers still no by the way"

"WHY NOT!" Gon said upset that his plan didn't work.

"I knew it! You can't win me over with bacon!" Kurapika said still willing to eat Gon's cooking

"Wow what smells so good!" Leorio entered licking his lips.

"yea yea, just eat" Gon said still upset

"What's your problem?" Leorio asked

"His attempt at bribery didn't work" Kurapika said browsing the newspaper

"It's so unfair why-" Gon was interrupted by a near by door opening and Killua somewhat awkwardly walking out.

"Morning Killua!" Gon said with a huge smile as always.

"_So he's not upset about last night? That's a relief!"_ Killua thought contemplating last night.

"Morning!" Killua said unaffected by the commotion that had just been taking place as hetook a seat opposite Kurapika and with Gon taking a seat next to him. They all begin eating when Gon realized that he needs to do something.

"I need to get some pyjamas!" Gon announced

"What did you wear last night? Leorio said holding back his laughter

"undies and a singlet" Gon said innocently

"Lucky Killua." Leorio said before cracking up with laughter. Killua just sat there, getting redder and redder.

"_One day I'm going to kill that guy!" _Killua thought as he shoves another piece of bacon in hid mouth.

"Ha. ha." Gon said realizing he is at the center of everyone's jokes "Any way I'm going down to the shops Killua want to come with me?"

"Well..." Killua hesitated "I need to get razors" Killua knew the layout of the city well enough to the point that he knows that the only shops that sell descent razors is on the opposite side of the city to the nearest place that sells clothes.

"I'll take you razor blade shopping!" Leorio said proudly as he can finally do something 'manly' with Killua as he's been wanting to do for a while. "I know all the best places along with the best brands! I'll even teach you how to haggle!"

"Sounds good" Killua replied. "_I think time away from Gon at the moment is the best thing for me"_ he thought.

"It's fine Gon I'll go with you, I need to get some more clothes anyway" Kurapika offered.

"Sure" Gone said without being discouraged by Killua turning him down.

"Why don't you too girls go get you nails done after you shop for clothes?" Leorio said laughing once more.

~_Time skip to 1:00pm~_

"I'm sure you got it in the right size Gon" Kurapika said trying to address Gon's concern.

"I hope so" Gon said while putting is his shopping bag in his backpack.

A shadowy figure walks past Gon and Kurapika.

"_That's the princes royal guard!, what is he doing here of all places!_" Kurapika thought to himself.

"HEY YOU, STOP!" Kurapika yelled to the man who turned around to confirm Kurapika's suspicions and ran off down the street.

"I'll be right back Gon!" Kurapika said handing Gon his bags and sprinted after him. The man picked up his speed, both Kurapika and the man are running at tremendous speeds. The man runs onto the roof tops with Kurapika following him. Then the man stops.

"You're the royal guard of the prince, who stole my clans eyes! You're going to tell me all about him" Kurapika demanded. The man turned around facing Kurapika. His face started to drip, more and more then his entire face melted off reveal a completely different one.

"TRICKED YOU!" the man yelled crazily, he was carrying with him metal rod most likely for combat.

"_It must be a transmutation ability that allows you to copy the face o__f__ someone else!" _

"You're not the royal guard!" Kurapika said once grasping the situation

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! YOU'LL HURT MY FELLINGS!, I SUPOSE IT WONT MATTER NO MORE SINCE GANNA BE DEAD." The man said showing how insane he is.

"It's a shame, since I thought you were a royal guard I thought I would have a proper fight" Kurapika said quite arrogantly as he holds up his hands materializing his chains getting ready to fight.

"OH, I DON'T THINK I CAN KILL YOU ALONE! BUT I HAVE FRIENDS" The man kept making waving motions with his arms and four other men out from the shadows, this only made Kurapika more on guard. Suddenly circle started to glow around him.

"_I can't move! And I'm being forced into zetsu!_ _A strong condition must__'__ve been triggered!"_

"This is what you get for snooping for so long you pesky hunter!" one of the four men said

"well looks like I have the honours! So long" one of the other men materialized a giant axe and swung it directly for Kurapika's neck. There was a green blur. Then a huge thump and the man with the axe was on the ground with his head stomped in with blood pooling over the boots of his killer.

"_Gon! Dam I can't speak, I'm glad he ca__me"_

"back off now and I wont hurt you" Gon said staring at the now three men and their insane boss.

"let me ask you something, did anybody tell you your way too cocky?" The last man said striking his fist directly in Gon's face. Gon just stood there, he didn't even flinch.

"let me ask you a question" Gon said with the fist still on his face "How many figures did you just break?" everybody looked at the man's hand once he removed it from Gon's face and sees hat every finger is destroyed with each one pointing in a different direction.

"_Gon sure learnt some cool one liners since we last met. Wait! The boss, the insane guys is pouring so much aura into his rod! Just get out of here Gon your no match for that, it's be charging for 3 seconds now!"_

Gon crushes the skull of the man who just hit him with his bare hands and before anybody could noticed ran behind the fourth and knocked him out cold.

"NICE MOVES BOY, TOO BAD YOU DIE NOW!" the insane man leapt into the air bringing to Gon's attention just how much aura is in his metal rod. Gon did not move, just stood there waiting for him to land.

The cane hit Gon with all of it's force and much like the man's fist Gon didn't flinch just stood there. Like the rod was just placed on his head gently.

" Good job!" Gon said " That kind of tickled!" and with that said Gon kick the man to the floor. "NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!" Gon yelled the stomped the man's head in.

"_I can move now!"_

"Gon.." Kurapika hesitated "I'll help you get to the dark continent."

~_meanwhile~_

"Pretty good eh?" Killua said proud of himself.

"Yea, no it's fine. This is just an off day for me." Leorio said looking defeated.

"_Who am I kidding? The kid got 90% off the best razor that was there!" _Leorio thought

"I got the better deal though! Loser buys ice cream, those where the rules right?" Killua said rubbing it in.

"Yea yea, shut your mouth" Leorio said as he gets out his wallet and enters the ice cream shop.

~_5 minutes later~_

"Hey can I ask you something?" Killua said as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"sure, what is it?" Leorio replied as he sat on a near by park bench

"How can you tell if you like someone?" Killua looked up at Leorio.

"_here comes the guy talk!, play it cool, __I __don't want to go all 'dad' on Killua"_

"Well that depends on you and the sort of girl in question, I mean if she's pretty then I guess you probably like her! Plus you really need to analyse you thoughts and feelings you have around her!" Leorio explains

"Never-mind." Killua said as he got up and started walking. Leorio quickly jumped up chasing after him.

"_What did I do wrong! I'm hip, I pulled the right strings right? Is that not the answer Killua was looking for?"_

"_I new it was a bad idea to ask Leorio! He's useless. 'Analyse my feelings' those feelings meant nothing! They weren't even 'feelings' they where just something I wondered __about__ nothing more, right?"_

* * *

**A/N: _Hi all sorry this chapter didn't have much Gon x Killua stuff but this was really important to the plot and I promise there be a lot more of things to do with there relationship next chapter. It's important for these chapters to set up other things later on so please bare with me :)_**

_**Please review and give me as much feed back as you can! The quickest review means a lot. Epically these sorts of chapters that had stuff that I'm not use to writing about.**_


	4. An Apology From The Heart

**Chapter 4 – An Apology From The Heart **

It was 5:00pm Gon and Kurapika walked into the hotel room to see that Leorio's lying on the coach watching TV.

"What happened to you guys? You both look like a hurricane hit you!" Leorio said surprised. He was right, both Kurapika's and Gon clothes are covered in dirt and Gon's boots had blood on them.

"Nothing, just feel in a puddle" Kurapika said. They agreed to not discuss what happened earlier in the afternoon as it will only make people worry.

"Both of you?" Leorio said not buying it.

"It was a big puddle" Kurapika said as moved Leorio's legs, put his shopping by his feet and sat down.

"Kurapika is letting me go to the Dark Continent!" Gon said excitingly then ran into Killua and his' room to look for him.

"Why the change of heart?" Leorio said realizing that a lot more went down than what he knew.

"You were right. Gon just kept nagging me and if I didn't help him he'll just get himself caught" Kurapika said.

"_Gon was also right, he has gotten a lot stronger. I'm sure he can survive the DC"_

"_Kurapika said that I'm right? Something must have happened!"_

Gon entered their room to find Killua lying on their bed watching the TV that's mounted on the wall facing the bed.

"Killua! I'm going to the DC!" Gon said happy to tell the good news!

"Oh..." Killua said still facing the TV trying not to look Gon in the eyes "That's good I suppose"

"What's wrong? " Gon asked as he sat on the bed.

"Wrong? , nothing is wrong!" Killua snapped back

"Stop lying to me Killua! I could tell you didn't need new razors today!" Gon said with a sad look on his face

"_That's the problem with Gon, He's an idiot but can tell what you're feeling" _

"Don't you want to be friends any more?" Gon said as he looked at Killua with his big brown eyes they began to fill up with tears.

"No! I do!" Killua quickly replied as he turned and instinctively hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm just going through something at the moment" Killua said as he rests his chin on Gon's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Why don't you talk about it with me?" Gon asked as he squeezed Killua tighter.

"_Because Gon YOU are the problem, what we're doing right now is the problem. If tried to tell you, you wouldn't understand."_

"I'll make it up to you!" Killua said breaking from there hug "we'll go on a trip somewhere, any where you want, just you and me!"

"I want to go to whale island to say good-bye to Mito-san as I'm about to get ready to go to the DC" Gon said while wiping away his tears "Want to come with me?"

"Sounds perfect."

"_What am I doing? I just agreed that earlier today that I need to distance myself from Gon while I work this all out and now I'm just hugging him whenever he looks at me sad and then planing private trips with him. It shouldn't be too bad, at least at his house we'll be sleeping in different beds"_

They all had dinner and went to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to have a shower, if you're ready before me can you pause the movie and wait for me?" Killua asked

"Sure" Gon replied has he takes his pyjamas out of his bag. Killua then walks into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got undressed as he waits for it to heat up.

"_Although I prefer having a shower in the morning, this way I don't need to see Gon getting changed, I went crazy just seeing him in his underwear, I'm not sure how I'll handle anything else." _Killua thought to himself as he got undressed. After his shower he left the bathroom to find Gon tucked up in bed in his pyjamas and his big brown eyes poking out of the blanket with the remote ready to press play.

"_Gon looks too cute li- Dam it Gon stop it!"_

"Press play!" Killua yelled as he jumps in bed and scampers under the covers and the stuck his head out. The TV began to play.

"WELCOME TO THE SCREAM! RATED M!" It was a scary movie but Killua didn't find it too bad. Gon however spent most of the movie jolting and coving his eyes.

"That was great!" Killua said ecstatic!

"Next time let's choose a comedy!" Gon said as he got out from the blankets he was hiding in.

"Night Gon"

"Night Killua!" Gon replied as he placed his head on the pillow. If Gon had one talent, it was falling to sleep at God like speeds. Gon was there sleeping next to Killua slightly snoring as Killua just lied there watching him.

"_It's not fair! You got it so easy, being so oblivious to everything!" _Killua just laid there both admiring and envying Gon. Gon was a bit more lively tonight as he rocks back and forth in his sleep whispering.

"No, stay away!" Gon quietly was whispering over and over again.

"_He must be having a bad dream."_

"STAY BACK!" Gon's screams where getting loader and loader as rolled around on the bed more and more violently.

"GET BACK!" The yells got even loader

"Gon wake up!" Killua said shaking him awake. Gon immediately threw his hands around Killua.

"Gon you ok?" Killua said calmly comforting Gon.

"It was horrible!, You where there and.." Gon sniffed " You ran from me..you just kept running. then once I finally caught up to you, you just started yelling about how You'll kill me and everybody I knew!" Gon went into detail about his dream with his arms still around Killua like a tight sweater and Killua could help but feel guilty about what 'he' did in Gon's dream.

"Gon.. you know I would never do any of that!" Killua said

" I know! That's why it frightened me so much" Gon said still not releasing Killua.

"I would never kill you or Kurapika, Leorio on the other hand..." Killua said with a devilish smile.

"That's not funny!" Gon yelled back finally releasing him

"I'm sorry, Do you think you can sleep now?" Killua asked softly

"Yea... thanks Killua for being my best friend!" Gon said as he looked up at Killua with his brown eyes that make Killua melt.

"you idiot, go back to sleep" Killua said as he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment .

"Get some rest, we have a long trip to whale island tomorrow!" Gon said as he lied down and he went to sleep as quick as a flash.

"_get some rest? good one Gon" _Killua smothered his face in a pillow. The same symptoms where happening. Killua could stop thinking about Gon and what he saw.

"_his eyes are so adorable, they haven't changed a bit since 3 years ago but looking at them now I just get lost!, I need to calm down. I can't be feeling this way" _Killua stopped his train of thought and made a decision that he needed some fresh air and was about to get up when Gon suddenly started the same pattern again.

"_He's not going to wake up again is he? I'm not sure I could take it" _Killua held his breath and crosses his fingers and Gon rolled strait up to Killua and grabbed him hugging him tightly. He was still asleep but Gon appeared to have calmed down. The opposite happened to Killua his face went a deep shade of red Killua didn't know existed and his heart pounding like a drum.

"_Are you doing this on purpose?" _Killua was try desperately to control his thoughts distracting himself with maths equations.

"_ok what is five time five plus eleven. well I know th__-" _As Killua's plan was working Gon begun to hug Killua tighter pressing his face into Killua's chest.

"Stop it idiot!" Killua whispered to himself

"_He's adorable!"_

"This isn't something I'm into!"

"_I can feel him breathing on my chest_"

"Why can't he just do this with a girl?"

"_Because if he did. I'll kill her"_

"Why am I thinking things like this?"

"_because, I love Gon."_

* * *

**A/N: Real quick question should I change it the M Instead of T? keep in mind this is only the very light stuff so far.**

_**I'm getting these chapters out at a nice pace. I was afraid that this would get repetitive but I feel like in the end it turned out quite well if you ask me.**_

_**Please review it's the only way I have to know what you guys think.**_


	5. Home Sweet Home

** Chapter 5 – Home Sweet Home**

It's 6:00am in the morning and Killua is fast asleep he finally fell asleep still in Gon's embrace after being mentally exhausted from the emotional onslaught Gon caused him. But at last Killua was asleep and happily so because he didn't want to face him and what he just admitted to himself last night. Right now he didn't have too all he needed to now wa-.

"KILLUA GET UP!" Gon yelled at Killua like he was being attacked

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! I'M HERE!" Killua yelled about startled

"we need to get ready to go on the plane!" Gon said calmly with a smile on his face

"Oh yea right, Wait what you screamed like that just wake me up?" Killua said now shifting his anger to Gon.

"yep." Gon said innocently

"_I'll never work you out Gon_" Killua said returning the smile and looking out the window to Killua's surprise it was still dark.

"What time is it" Killua asked

"6 o' clock, I want to get to whale island by lunch time" Gon explained. They both get ready and head for the airport which was close by.

"Hey what about Kurapika and Leorio?" Killua asked as he was getting dragged onto the plane by Gon.

"I already told Kurapika yesterday walking home." Gon said as he tugged Killua harder. Killua tried to hide his face as he turned red.

"Hi there can I see your tickets?" The women at the desk asked. Gon and Killua showed there licenses and they where prompted to the plane.

"Being a hunter sure has it's perks ah?" Killua said as he waited for Gon to sit on the window seat

"Yea 1st class!" Gon said excited as he sits on the large leather chair. The plane was about to take off so they turned the phones off. The plane ride was about 3 hours long. Since they where in first class they got a big breakfast on the plane. They got on the boat and began to sail to whale island.

"So what are you going to tell her?" Killua asked Gon as they where both looking to the sea on the front deck.

"The truth, I'm going to the dark continent, she can't stop me." Gon replied

"You know she's going to freak out right?" Killua said as he leaned against the edge of the boat.

"Yea.. but I know that she's only looking out for me, she just needs to understand that I'm strong enough to do this." Gon said contemplating Mito-san's reaction. They got off the boat and started walking. Eventually they get to Gon's house.

"Well look who it is" Abe said as she looks out the window to see Gon and Killua.

"Is that Gon! Why didn't he call!" Mito said running out of the house.

"MITO-SAN!" Gon yelled as he ran up and hugged her while Killua just awkwardly stepped back and watched.

"Don't be a stranger" Mito said and walked up to Killua and gave him a hug as well. Mito invited them into the house and began to rush around the kitchen .

"I wish you would tell me when you come round" Mito said trying to cook something for them to eat.

"Just like old times" Gon said with a slight laugh " I have something important to tell you!"

"What ever it is you can tell me _after_ your bath, you too Killua. Leave your clothes outside the door and I'll wash them." Mito said without letting Gon tell her what he wanted to say.

"_A bath.. with Gon? No way!" _Killua thought as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"That wont be needed… really! I had a shower last night!" Killua said hoping to get out of it.

"Clearly you do you spent a long day travelling and you've gotten dirty, especially you Gon! You clothes are filthy!"

" That's because I um, feel in a puddle yesterday, and I didn't have a change of clothes!" Gon said.

"That's why you should let me pack you stuff, but instead you where being stubborn! Now go take your bath" Mito demanded.

"I'll just get dirty again!" Killua yelled live he was 10 years old.

"Then you'll just take ANOTHER one" Mito said as he dragged Killua by his ear to the bathroom with Gon running behind the. "And don't forget to clean behind your ears!"

"_How am I going to deal with Gon like this!"_

" Don't worry Killua I'll make sure you don't drown!" Gon laughed as he started to take off his shirt. Killua's eyes instantly get drawn to Gon's bare chest.

"_I can only __imagine how smooth his skin is!"_

"Killua you ok? Why are you staring at me?"

" _Oh crap I was looking at him for too long! I need to keep myself undercover before the worst happens"_

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how scary Mito-san is!" Killua said to throw Gon off his scent "Hey do you know what would be fun? If this was a bubble bath!"

"Great idea!" Gon said as he ran over to get some bubble bath mixture in his small underwear.

"_Just calm down, it's only Gon " _Killua thought as Gon added the mixture the bath turned into a sea of bubbles . Killua closed his eyes trying to think of something else as he got undressed and once he opened his eyes Gon was in the bath with only his head popping out of the bubbles. Killua was glad that his plan has worked so far and he got into the bath as well.

" _Gon, I don't know when it happened but at some point I gained feelings for you that weren't there before. I didn't want to accept it. Still don't. But I do knowledge that it's true. When I see you like this I can only think about keeping you for myself. I wonder if these feelings will pass when you leave to go to the dark continent." _Killua just sat there looking at Gon as he's lost in thought as he sees the light from the bathroom lights shine off his eyes. Killua let out a sigh "_I suppose only time can tell_". He just watch Gon scrub his skin clean as he hears Mito pick up their clothes at the front of the door. He sees Gon glance towards Killua so he quickly looked away and started wetting his snow white hair.

"You're so white I can barley tell you apart from the bubbles!" Gon spoke across the mountains of foam separating them. Killua turned red. Just hearing Gon's voice gets him worked up more than Hisoka.

"_His voice is so light and free"_

"Well you seem to stand out quite well" Killua said. His plan has worked as a form of damage control but his head is getting the best of him. He reaches out to the side of the bath to grab the second bar of soap waiting for him. He pretends to lose grip of it as the soap get dropped under the water into the bath. Killua turn red as he dives under water to pick it up. Under there he had the perfect view of Gon's entire body, From his little nipples on his chest to the nimble toes at the end of feet (and of course every thing in between) Killua took in Gon's lower half.

"_This has changed since the last time I've seen it. It's more mature, grown up" _ After seeing Gon he couldn't help but get excited. He noticed Gon's hand dive under water with his bar of soap in his hand, he grabs his man hood and starts to rub away at it with the soap. Killua couldn't take it, he felt short of breath. He then remembers that he needed air, he quickly grabbed the soap and returned.

"Killua! Can you please run soap on my back?" Gon asked so innocently. Killua turned deep and deeper shades of red and he somehow gains the will to open his mouth.

"Wh..what?" Killua was just trying to process everything that's around him, the fact that their both naked together. How innocent Gon is and now he's asking Killua to touch him.

"_Now he's just teasing!"_

"KILLLUUUAA!" Gon moaned which made Killua's heart skip a beat "I promise that I'll help you!" Killua's perverted mined took control again. Just the thought of Gon's soft, gentile hands up against his back was too much and before Killua could stop himself he grabbed to soap without saying a word and Gon instinctively turned around with his back facing Killua. He holds the soap up to his skin with his hands shaking. He holds another hand on Gon's back and gently sways the soap on his back. Killua was just enjoying the moment of Gon's soft, clean skin when Gon interrupted him.

"You're just rubbing the same spot over and over again! You need to go lower now!" Gon demanded. Killua took a deep gulp as he started to go under water. Lower… lower.. _lower!_ He finally reaches Gon's tail bone and started to rub the soap around him.

"Thanks!" Gon yelled. Gon turned around before he could savour the feeling. "Your turn!" Gon said with another huge smile as he put his hand on Killua's forearm making him turn around. Killua didn't say anything. Gon began rubbing in little circles over Killua's back. Killua just closed his eyes.

"_So soft."_

"_So relaxing, Gon this is why… I love you."_ Killua's eyes widen as he notices that Gon has proceeded lower. Gon tops everything off with rubbing the soap in with his bare hands.

"All done! See that wasn't so bad!" Gon said as he stood up and got out of the bath. Killua turned around to see two piles of Gon's clothes left out for the both of them that Mito placed when he collect there clothes for washing. The bathroom was foggy. Killua could only see the outline of Gon. Killua used this chance while Gon was out of view and distracted to think of maths equations and flick his testicles, that got rid of his erection. Killua stood up once it fully went away, out of the bath. He found it a little hard to walk because of how many times he needed to hit his ball sack. He walks up to his pile of clothes and inspects the underwear. Sure enough they where Gon's. They where a light blue coloured briefs with a rabbit on the front.

"_You've got to be kidding me!"_ Killua groaned and he looked at his options. He decided to wear the underwear than to go commando. He jumped into them as he put on the rest of his clothes. The rest where standard, a wight singlet and shorts. Gon, who was now fully dressed pulled the plug out of the bath and the water washed down the drain. Killua and Gon walked out of the bathroom to find Mito sitting the at the table with two empty seats on the opposite sides. Food was laid out with Mito patiently waiting for the boys to return. As Killua sat down he kept tugging the underwear of his pants.

"Sorry about that Killua" Mito said noticing his discomfort " I understand that isn't your style, but we didn't have anything else I'm afraid!"

"It's fine!" Killua said turning red with embarrassment. It wasn't fine, but Killua most certainly did not want to have an underwear conversation with his friends aunt.

"Can I finally tell you now?" Gon said as he put food on the plate.

"Sure. Go ahead" Mito said as she followed Gon's lead and got food for herself.

**A/N: **_**Wow that was a long chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and have as much feed back as you can think of! Things are going to start to progress a lot faster now. Thanks for waiting if you found things to slow. **_


	6. Author

**Hi there! I'm the author of BBF. If you've been following the story then you might no that I've haven't been writing any chapters. SO SORRY to those people. I just never had any inspiration. Lately however after reading some more FF's it came back to me. After writing and re-writing chapter 6 it has came to me that the story is just not what I want it to be and I have made a number of mistakes which I'll list some too you:**

**1) I rushed thing: **I was too quick wanting to get to the good parts quickly missing the details that make a FF good.

**2) I really didn't think about perspectives: **This is a big one. I don't think my perspectives are quite good for the chosen genre

**3) Both genres are dominant: **Both have a big part in the story with no real sub-plot. The adventure aspect was originally just too move the story along but it doesn't come across this way.

**4) I started where the manga left off: **Most people have just watched the anime and this completely slipped my mind when writing chapter 1. I spent a lot of time patching holes the manga left since it's (still going) hiatus. My attempts to patch up the holes left the anime viewers just assuming what happens...leaving giant holes.

**5) I was all over the place with my characters: **It may not seem like it, but after I had them visit home I wanted them to have a party, then get on a boat and then got to DC. Overall there is a lot of back and forth.

**6) I didn't plane, or even had milestones:** I had no real clue about at what point where thing would be and kinda free styled it.

**7) More grammar errors than you can shake a stick** **at: **I just didn't proof read often enough.

**Because of this I'm no longer writing for BBF. It's my first FF and was a great learning experience. I didn't want to not give it a proper ending but in the end it didn't feel right to work on something I felt intrinsically flawed. So sorry to those who where looking forward to the coming chapters but this was fort he best. I'll be working on a new FF taking all of these faults into consideration. So sorry once more. Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
